Unexpected
by BeMyBabyV
Summary: Just when Gabriella thinks everything in her life is perfect, someone comes along and contradicts if everything is really the way she wants it. GabriellaTroy


**Unexpected**

**Part I**

Gabriella knew this was the way things were meant to be.

As she walked home from school, she stopped at the park and sat by herself. She thought to herself that this was her life; this was the way it would be from now on. There was no reason for her to stay in the past. She knew she could never return to her old life, it was time for her to leave what used to be behind and start new and fresh, after all, her new life wasn't so bad. She had just won the scholastic decathlon, earned the female leading role in the school's winter musical, and had new friends and a new man in her life.

Gabriella, finally discovering her new life, got up from the bench and continued on home. She finally reached home and yelled, "Is anyone home?"

She dropped her books and bag on the kitchen counter and ran upstairs. As she moved towards her room, she heard a noise coming from her mother's room and decided to go see what it was.

As she passed her room, the sound of a young man's voice embraced her.

"Gabi…" said the voice, softly, as she walked towards her mother's bedroom.

She stopped, but did not turn around. She recognized that voice, a voice that she thought she would never hear again. There was only one person that had ever called her "Gabi." She closed her eyes and stood in shock as the voice spoke again.

"Gabriella, I told you I would keep my promise."

She stood there, thinking to herself that this couldn't be possible; it wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Her lips began to tremble as she tried to speak.

"Jon…" she whispered.

Gabriella slowly turned around to face the image of a young man she once knew. She felt like it was just yesterday when she last saw him.

_[Flashback_

"Jon…I don't know how to say this, but I have to."

"What is it?" asked Jon, as Gabriella began to weep.

The two were together in Gabriella's backyard. Gabriella sat on a swing, gently rocking back and forth, while Jon stood on the steps of her porch, wondering what was wrong.

"My mom is being transferred to New Mexico…we're moving at the end of the week."

Jon fell to his knees at the sound of her voice. He stared at her, bewildered.

"But…"

He didn't know what to say.

"Jon…I've tried everything. There is no way I can stay. I'm so sorry." Gabriella sobbed desperately, silently pleading with him to understand.

"How can you be moving? Why didn't you come to me sooner? I mean, what am I supposed to do without you? We were meant to be, Gabriella. You're a part of me; I just can't let you go like that. We've gone through so much…and it's ending like this?" He buried his head into his hands as the tears rolled from his eyes.

"Jon, I have to do this for my mother, she needs this job and I know you would understand. Don't make this harder for me, I just came to tell you goodbye."

"Harder for _you_? What about how hard this is for _me_? Gabriella, I love you! You're the only girl I've ever loved! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Gabriella lifted her head from her hands and glanced at him. "It means the world to me! Jon, I love you too, and you know that. You're the only boy I've ever loved, but I've tried everything I could…" She couldn't bear to look at him anymore. She knew she couldn't do this anymore and put her face back into her hands, letting out a sob.

Jon slowly walked towards her. He sat next to her and tilted her head up gently with his finger. Gazing straight into her emotion-filled eyes, Jon slowly took a deep breath, knowing what he was about to say would ruin his life forever. "Gabriella, I love you, and I always will. You know I will support you in anything you do. If you have to do this for your family, I understand." He kissed her and held her in his arms. "If you go to New Mexico, I'll call and write you everyday…and I promise…I promise I will come after you one day."

The two kissed again and cuddled on Gabriella's swing. Jon sighed. He didn't want their relationship of three years to fade away and disappear. Jon held Gabriella in his arms, hoping that he would never have to let her go.

_[End Flashback_

Gabriella stood at the doorway of her room, staring at the image of her old boyfriend. She was more than a little shocked to see him, and she had no idea what to say. After all, the two hadn't seen each other in over a year, so what was she supposed to say?

"Oh my God, Jon…what are you doing here?"

"Well, if I recall, I made this promise to a beautiful girl that I would come after her one day," said Jon as he let out a laugh. "And, might I add, she has become even more beautiful since the last time I saw her." He got up from her bedside and walked towards her. The two smiled at each other as he leaned in, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

Gabriella was excited to see him, but her mind was still overwhelmed with questions.

"Jon, it's so good to see you! But how did you get here?" she exclaimed, still struggling to fully grasp the fact that her first love was _really_ standing there, in her house, within arm's reach.

"Well, I know it took a long time, and I'm sorry about that, but I finally convinced my parents to let me move out here and finish high school in Albuquerque with you. I just arrived in New Mexico a couple of days ago and I'm living with my aunt and uncle. I know I should have told you sooner, but I was so excited and I wanted to surprise you. I came by a few hours ago, but your mom told me you were still in school, so she told me I could wait here while she went to work. So…what do you think? Isn't it great? I mean, we can pick up where we left off. My world has been hell without you, and it feels so good to have you back in my life."

Jon fervently leaned in for a kiss, but Gabriella took a step back, gazing at him bewildered. "Wait, so you threw away your whole life just to be with me?"

To Jon's dismay, a tear trickled down her attractive face. He rushed to her side immediately, soothingly sitting her down on her bed before placing himself beside her.

"I didn't throw away my whole life; my whole life left and I went after her," he said as he grinned at her. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy that I'm here? Hey, now we can pick up where we left off."

"Pick up where we left off? Jon, it's been over a year and you haven't called or written in the past four months. I've started a new life, and I know you have, too. You can't just expect us to start over like I never left."

Jon looked at her, puzzled and confused. "New life? What do you mean, new life? Gabriella, from the night you told me you were leaving, I haven't thought about anything other than you. No girl will ever take your place, and you know that."

"Jon, when I left, I knew it wouldn't be as bad as it might have been, because I knew we would keep in touch, and I knew that you would come for me one day. But the past four months have been hell for me. I mean, I didn't hear from you at all and I came to believe that you found someone else and started a new life. So I decided to move on, too, and my life is going alright. I have new friends, Jon, and I just helped my team win the scholastic decathlon. I'm even going to be starring in the winter musical… with this guy…"

"Wait, hold on a second." Jon stood up abruptly, his face a mixture of uncertainty and sorrow. "Let me tell you something. Ever since the day you left, I have been writing you and calling you every day…but I know it was as hard for you as it was for me to pick up that phone or read that letter everyday, not knowing if we would ever see each other again, or if something different had happened between us. And I am so sorry that we haven't heard from each other these past months, but for those four months, I was trying to get to you anyway I could; I mean, I couldn't bear to read another letter or pick up that phone, knowing that we were so far apart. But there is no way that I could ever start a new life without you. You're the only girl I love, and you're the only girl I will ever love. There is no girl on the face of the earth that could make me want to forget you. And I thought you felt the same way."

"I do," Gabriella said sincerely as she let out a sob. "My life hasn't been the same without you."

Jon dropped to his knees, grabbing her hand with a passion. "Then what's the matter, baby?"

"Jon, you know that when two people are apart for so long, something is bound to change… even if they love each other," she began in a whisper, tearing her eyes away from his genuine face."

Gabriella forced herself to return her gaze to him, another glistening tear rolling down her cheek. She took a deep breath as Jon closed his eyes, already anticipating what she was about to say.

"Jon…I've found someone else…"

**Part II **

"Someone else?" Jon repeated, as the grip of his hand began to weaken.

He straightened again, pulling away from Gabriella hastily. He knew she had an explanation, but he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it. Frustrated, he turned toward the door with the obvious intention of leaving, but Gabriella swiftly grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him.

"Please, just wait and sit down. We need to talk this over," she pleaded. "I didn't mean for it to turn out like this…"

Jon turned to her and stared into her eyes disbelievingly. Gabriella sat there, as she watched a tear roll from his eyes. "Talk this over? Gabriella, are you telling me that I left everything just to find out that you got someone else now?" Gabriella sat there, watching sadly as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Jon, I didn't think you would come back for me!"

"Gabriella, we've had a relationship that's been going on for as long as I can remember, and for that time, I know I have never lied to you and I never could lie to you. Hey, maybe you felt like I've lied to you before and maybe that's why you didn't think I would come back for you, and I'm sorry for that. But when I looked into your eyes that night, held you in my arms, and wiped those tears away from your cheeks, I decided to make a promise to you a year ago, and I meant it. You and that promise are the only things that have been on my mind this whole time."

Gabriella met his honest gaze, understanding that he meant every word. How could he not? He left everything behind… just to be with _her_. Didn't that mean he loved her? Hadn't he always done everything in his power to make her happy? She knew he would never do anything to hurt her, and yet she kept thinking, _Do I feel the same way about him_?

Jon moved closer to her and lifted her head up with his finger. Without hesitation, he pressed his lips against hers, giving her a kiss exactly like the last one the two had shared in her backyard. After pulling away, their eyes locked in a forceful battle, questioning each other silently. Gabriella's face finally broke out into a small smile, wheedling one in return from Jon. He plopped down beside her, wiping her tears away and placing his arms around her.

"Gabriella, I love you, and don't tell me what I'm feeling is make-believe. I know what we have is special, but I have to know if you feel the same way about me or if this new man has taken your love and your heart away. And I need to know right here and right now, because I can't keep hoping and waiting for tomorrow."

Gabriella opened her mouth in response, but was interrupted by a knock on the door before she could form an answer. They both cast their eyes upon the door. Gabriella quickly stood up as a sudden knock came to the door. She tried to hide her tears as the door gently opened.

"Troy…" she whispered faintly.

**Part III **

"Troy…?" Jon questioned with curiosity.

Troy hesitated as he noticed Gabriella sitting with another guy in her room.

"Hey, Gabriella. Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting," he said uncomfortably.

"Hey, Troy… no you're not interrupting. I'm just hanging out with my old friend from New York. Um - Troy this is…"

"_Troy_? Troy Bolton from basketball camp?" Jon interrupted with disbelief.

"_Jon_? No way! How are you, dude?" he replied enthusiastically.

A grinning Jon walked up to Troy, clapping him on the back.

"Whoa, wait a second. You two know each other?" Gabriella inquired.

"Hell yeah! Troy and I go to basketball camp together in the summer. He and I are always roommates and we are pretty much the best players at the camp!"

Gabriella stood there, stunned, as she watched her old boyfriend and new boyfriend converse in the same room. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"How've you been, man? What about Chad, how's he doing?" Jon queried.

"We've been alright; our team just won the league championship."

"Nice, my team did too," Jon responded.

"Hey, that's awesome. So what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Well, I just moved to Albuquerque, actually, and Gabriella and I go way back so I wanted to surprise her. How do you know her?"

"Actually, Gabriella's my girlfriend. We have a lot of classes together at school. Hey, isn't this great? We're all friends and now we're all here together!"

Jon's eyes motioned towards Gabriella at Troy's words. _They were going out_? He felt his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces. Doing his best to force back the pain, he managed a small grin until he could form a rational sentence.

"Oh, so this is your girlfriend." Jon hesitated, trying to keep his tone even. "Hey, that's great. You better make sure you take good care of her…and please…just be good to her." Jon, still possessing a smile, locked eyes with Gabriella. He winked, trying to show his support, but she felt tears sharply sting her eyes nonetheless. She walked over to her window, attempting to compose herself before the boys could detect that something was wrong.

"Well, I'll let you two get back to your plans. I have to go anyway, so I'll catch you guys later," Jon continued quickly, in an effort to get out of the awkward situation. He didn't think his heart could take anymore of this.

"Hey, hold on. You don't have to leave. I have a great idea. Why don't I show you around town? We can drop by Chad's place and pick him up, then the three of us can hang out at my house and you can meet my dad. He's the coach of our basketball team; maybe we can convince him to let you try out for the team! Wouldn't that be awesome? It'd be you, me, and Chad back on one team again!"

"Yeah, that sounds great!"

"Babe, you don't mind, do you?" Troy asked, looking over at Gabriella for any sign of disapproval.

"No, not at all. I'll see you guys later. You guys have fun." Gabriella responded as she tried to keep a smile across her face.

Gratefully, Troy gave Gabriella a peck and a hug, as Jon stood by the doorway awkwardly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him smile halfheartedly, but Gabriella saw right through that façade. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying her hardest not to let the tears fall. _What am I doing? How can I be doing this? Is he the one I love?_ She contemplated, her mind a mixture of confusion and anxiety. Gabriella knew this would only be the beginning of more to come between the three of them.

**Part IV**

A few hours after she received one of the biggest surprises of her life, Gabriella decided to take a walk to the park. With so many things on her mind and a craving for a quiet atmosphere to sort it all out, she figured time alone in the park would do her some good.

Sitting on a bench in the darkness, she stared up at the night sky, wishing she had all the answers to her questions.

_What am I supposed to do?_ Gabriella thought to herself. _Am I supposed to go back to Jon and continue the relationship I've always wanted, or should I stay with Troy and start something so new and so wonderful?_ _Everything happens for a reason, but what am I supposed to do when I have too many things happening in my life?_ Gabriella could feel her frustration increasing; she just had no idea what to do with her life anymore.

"Same old Gabriella," chuckled Jon.

"Jon, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Troy…?"

"I was, but he had something to do with his family, so I thought I would check up on you, and when I found out you weren't home, I remembered that back home, whenever you had a problem, you would go and take a walk in the park. And here you are, same old Gabriella."

Gabriella scooted over to make room on the bench, and he sat himself beside her.

"So, what's up?" Jon said sarcastically.

Gabriella turned to him and couldn't help smiling just the slightest bit. "Jon, don't try to make me feel better; I'm not in the mood." she replied, trying not to let out a giggle.

"Ha-ha, oh, I'm sorry."

Gabriella grew serious. "Jon, why did you come after me? I mean, after being apart for over a year, do you honestly still feel the same way about me?"

Jon smiled, "After all these years that we've been together, you still have to ask? Gabriella, look at me. You know I love you; I've never felt this way about anybody in my life. How could I go on with the rest of my life without you by my side? It would be impossible. No girl can ever take your place. I mean, ever since we met, I knew we had something special… so special that no one could ever change it or take it away from us. I love you, and there is nothing it this world that could ever make me change the way I feel about you."

She couldn't explain exactly how she knew, but she was somehow certain that every word he said was coming straight from his heart.

"But Gabi, I need to know how you feel. I need to know if our relationship was so fragile that all it took for us to split up was a few days apart or if it is so strong that even though we were apart for so long, we still feel the same way about each other. If you feel that Troy is the one for you, that he is the one that can give you everything I never could, then all you have to do is say so, and I'll go, but this time I'm not coming back. Unless you can honestly tell me that you feel the exact same way about me and that you love me more than anything in the world and nothing could ever change that, I can't stay, Gabi. I can't wait forever."

Gabriella stared into the night sky, looking among the stars.

"Jon, everything happens for a reason. Maybe, my moving and meeting Troy is God's way of showing us that we need to take some time off in order to realize how much we really love each other. Look, I don't have all the answers and I know you don't either, but I know I still love you, I just think that we need this time off to test how strong our relationship is."

"Hey, I don't need a test to know how I feel about you! I know I love you, no matter what happens."

"Look, it's been a long day and I know we could both use some rest. Maybe we should just hang out for a while. We can talk about this tomorrow. What do you say?"

Gabriella looked rather hesitant, but it was too good of an offer to pass up – she _was_ tired, after all. There wasn't any harm in just _sitting_ there, was there?

"Well, I guess."

Slowly, Jon wrapped an arm around Gabriella, subconsciously bringing back memories of their past. He couldn't resist; he felt as if though they were still back in New York together on her swing.

"Look, it's a shooting star! Make a wish," Gabriella said softly.

"Naw, don't have to…you already came true." Jon grinned as he turned to her and Gabriella beamed back as they made eye contact. Before she realized what was happening, Jon leaned in, and suddenly his lips were on hers. Gabriella tried to resist, knowing it was wrong, but there was something about him that made it feel so right. Gabriella didn't hesitate as she kissed him back. The two sat in the darkness, kissing under the stars like they had done in their past.

Everything else – all their worries and troubles – slipped their minds. Nothing mattered but each other. The kiss deepened, both unaware of a certain Troy Bolton, who had been on his way to meet Gabriella, standing in the distance. The flowers that Troy had bought for her dropped to the ground powerlessly as he stood there, heartbroken, watching his girlfriend and good friend kiss.

Maybe there was no harm in just _sitting_ there, but there was _definitely_ some harm in kissing.

**Part V**

"Look, I'm sorry. But I just can't do this. I need some time." Gabriella replied as she sharply pulled away from Jon.

"I'm sorry; I just got caught up in the moment and…" Jon hesitated as he tried to explain.

"It's fine, I understand. Hey, it's getting late; I better get home before my mom freaks out." she quickly responded, trying to get out of the situation.

"Yeah, I better head on home, too. Can we still talk tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jon sat alone on the park bench as he watched Gabriella run off into the darkness. He sat for a few more minutes, pondering the situation. Finally, he stood up and began to head home, hoping his aunt and uncle were not worried.

As he turned the corner towards his home, he noticed a dark figure sitting on the curb. As Jon moved closer, he slowly began to recognize the dark figure. It was Troy.

"_Troy?_ What are you doing here, man? What's wrong?" Jon questioned as he noticed the tears rolling down Troy's cheeks.

"Jon, why didn't you just tell me?" Troy replied softly.

"Tell you what?" Jon said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Jon…I know about you and Gabriella. How could you?"

Jon stood in the darkness, staring at Troy; he didn't know what to say.

"Um…what are you talking about?" Jon hesitated.

"Jon, I saw you and Gabriella kissing in the park." Troy whispered.

"You saw us? Look, I can explain." said Jon as he took in a deep breath. "Alright, well the truth is that before Gabriella moved out here, she was my girlfriend and we had been going out for almost three years. After she moved, we tried to keep a long distance relationship, but it just didn't work out. So, after being apart for almost a year, I decided to move out here and get back the girl I love. Look, Troy, I had no idea you two were going out until you told me this afternoon. Man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen like this."

_Yet you still kissed her, even after I told you._ Troy thought to himself as he sat there, staring blankly into the night sky, trying to understand the situation.

"Wait, you two were going out with each other? You two should have just told me instead of letting me think that everything was great and that Gabriella and I were meant to be. Jon, I've never felt this way about anyone I've ever met in my life. I mean, Gabriella is the one for me. If I could think of the perfect girlfriend, she wouldn't even come close to Gabriella. I mean, I really love her and after I saw you kiss her, it just feels like you've ripped my heart out and stepped on it."

"Troy, I'm sorry man, but I couldn't just tell you she was going out with me. I mean, you have to realize that I feel the same way about her." Jon explained.

"But Jon, it has been over a year and _you_ have to realize that Gabriella has moved on and started a new life. You can't just move here and expect to change everything." Troy quickly pleaded.

Jon was suddenly thrown into reality. He had nothing to say; Troy was right. Gabriella had moved on, and it was time for him to move on also.

They both sat on the curb in the middle of the night, not knowing what to say to each other.

With a sense of realization, Jon turned to Troy and said, "Troy, can you look me in the eyes and honestly tell me that you love Gabriella more than anything on the face of the earth?"

Troy turned to him, staring him straight in the eyes. "Yeah, I can. Jon, I love her and there is nothing that could ever change that."

"And can you tell me that you will always be by her side and do everything in your power to make her happy?" Jon questioned.

"Yes, of course. There is nothing in the world that can make me want to leave her. I would do anything for her, no matter what."

"And can you honestly say you would never do anything to hurt her and that you will always love her, no matter what?"

"Yeah, I honestly can say that. There is no girl in the universe that could compare to her. I love her, Jon, and I never would even think of doing anything to hurt her."

Jon stared him down with a serious face. He knew Troy would keep his word. "Troy if you break your promise, I'm going to break your jaw." Jon whispered to himself. "Well, then I promise to make this better. Just promise that you pretend none of this ever happened and that you don't mention a word of this to Gabriella." he told Troy.

"What? Ok… but Jon, I don't see how you can make any of this better…" Troy responded as Jon quickly got up from beside him and began to head home.

"Look I got to go, just meet Gabriella in her backyard tomorrow night…and don't break up with her. I'll make this better, I promise."

Troy sat with a puzzled expression on his face as Jon rushed home.

**Part VI**

After reaching home and apologizing to his aunt and uncle for returning home late, Jon slowly walked upstairs with a mixture of thoughts on his mind.

He entered his room, maneuvering around the boxes that carried his belongings from New York, stumbling across an old picture of him and Gabriella together in Central Park, lying on a blanket together. He picked up the photograph, let out a smile, and collapsed on his bed.

_Troy was right._ He thought to himself.

_I can't believe what a jerk I've been. Gabriella had moved on and I just barged in and tried to change everything. She's started a new life, and I'm not supposed to be a part of it. How could I make her choose between me and Troy like that? I shouldn't be here; it wasn't supposed to work out like this. Things have changed between us, and I can't change that. _

"Man, I'm such an idiot." Jon shouted.

_I can't believe I made Gabriella choose between me and Troy. Gabriella has always been good to me…but she deserves better. I can't believe I did that to Troy, either. Troy has always had my back and he always will. I know he loves her; I know he will keep his promise. _

"Maybe we just weren't meant to be…" Jon whispered.

At that moment, Jon made a decision that would change his life forever. He knew what he had to do. He had made up his mind and there was no turning back. He knew it would break his heart, but he had to let her go, knowing that it would be the best for the both of them.

"I guess if we were meant to be…then fate will have its place and time for us." Jon reassured himself.

Jon kicked off his shoes, turned off the lights, and quietly laid on his bed. He turned on his side and buried himself in his covers. Quietly, he let out a sob as he slowly began to cry himself to sleep.

**Part VII**

After a long day, as night slowly began to fall, Jon knew what he had to do; he couldn't hold it off any longer. Jon struggled, but finally he picked up the phone and called Gabriella, telling her he would meet her in her backyard in a few minutes.

Slowly walking towards Gabriella's home, Jon continued to constantly review what he was going to say to her.

_I can't do this! _Jon thought to himself. _But I know what I have to; I have to do this for Gabriella_. Jon said, reassuring himself quickly.

He finally reached her house and slowly opened the back gate. Jon walked over to the steps of her patio and sat quietly, watching as the sun began to set. With the sound of the door creaking open, Jon quickly turned; staring at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Gabriella walked through the door with a smile on her face and sat herself down next to him as they watched the sunset together.

Both trying to avoid the situation they were currently in, they talked about their lives back in New York. They discussed the good times that made them laugh and the sad times that made them cry, both knowing how hard it was to say goodbye to the past.

Jon tried to avoid what he had to do, hoping that the whole situation would pass by like nothing ever happened. But Jon knew what he had to do, and he knew he couldn't avoid it any longer.

After talking with Gabriella for over two hours, Jon knew he couldn't wait any longer. Letting out a sigh, he stood up from the steps of her porch, grabbed her hand, and led her over to the swing.

"Baby, come over here. Let's sit down and talk." Jon said quietly as he sat himself next to Gabriella.

"Talk? Jon we've been talking for almost two hours." Gabriella responded as she let out a giggle. Realizing that Jon had grown serious, she sat quietly and awaited his response.

Jon took a deep breath and looked her straight in her eyes.

"Gabi…you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do." Gabriella replied with a smile.

"Then you know I will always be your friend, right?"

Gabriella gazed into his eyes, puzzled.

"Jon? Jon, what are you saying?"

"Baby, it's like you said; when two people are apart for so long, something is bound to change between them. And as much as we would like to believe things can change, we both know we can't expect to change it."

"No, Jon. You told me we could change this, and I believed you! You said we were meant to be! You said there is nothing that could tear us apart!" Gabriella argued as her eyes began to water.

Jon watched as Gabriella's attractive face was drowned by her tears. Jon sat there, showing no emotion as Gabriella pleaded with him. He couldn't show any sign of emotion. He couldn't express his feelings for her; he just couldn't show her how much she meant to him or how much this hurt him.

"Gabi, I know you don't understand right now, but I have to do this; I have to do this for the both of us."

Jon leaned in, giving her a kiss on the cheek; possibly for the last time. He knew he couldn't take any of this anymore. He slowly got up from the swing, knowing it was only a matter of time before he would burst into tears and change his mind. He slowly walked over to the gate; leaving Gabriella in the darkness as she sobbed, wondering what went wrong between them. Jon felt the pain strike his heart, over and over, as he listened to Gabriella cry; knowing he had done the most horrible thing to her.

As Jon motioned toward the gate, Gabriella suddenly grabbed his hand with all the energy she had left. His heart quickly skipped a beat, as he stood there; shocked at the situation. Jon waited; not making a move, not even turning to look her in the eyes, knowing it would only hurt him like never before.

"Jon…don't you _love_ me?" Gabriella questioned quietly; still having hope that this was all just a misunderstanding.

Jon began to shake his head; holding back the tears that were ready to fall from his eyes. He slowly turned his head; immediately locking eyes with Gabriella. He instantly closed his eyes, trying to hide the pain and took in a deep breath with the last ounce of energy he had left.

"Gabi…I can't…"

Gabriella sat there, shocked and puzzled at his answer. The grip of her soft hand began to weaken. She turned away from him, as all the emotion rushed to her heart. Jon slowly pulled his hand away and continued on out the gate, leaving Gabriella by herself in the darkness as she wept quietly.

Moments later, Troy walked through the gate to meet Gabriella, just as Jon had told him the night before. To his amazement, he entered her backyard with the image of Gabriella crying.

"Gabriella? Baby, what's the matter?" Troy quickly questioned as he sat beside her.

"Oh, uh…nothing. Something just came up, but its ok now; now that you're here." Gabriella replied as she wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"Are you sure? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Look, Troy, I don't really want to talk about it, I just want you to hold me and make everything better."

Troy wiped the remaining tears away from her beautiful face and held Gabriella in his arms. The two quietly rocked back and forth on the swing; gazing into the night sky.

"Troy, do you love me?"

"Gabriella, of course I do. I love you more than anything and nothing will ever change that."

"Then promise me you will never hurt me."

"I promise." Troy replied staring deep into her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her, making all her worries and troubles disappear.

Jon, able to hear Gabriella and Troy as he stood outside her backyard, stopped and turned around, letting out a smile as the tears begin to pour from his eyes.

"Good job, Troy…good job." Jon whispered to himself.

Jon continued on home, not knowing what unexpected things were to come.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so please make sure you **review** so I know how I did. :)

(This story was beta-read by xBREAKiNGFREE.)


End file.
